


Operation-98

by Fucketbucket



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Surprises, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fucketbucket/pseuds/Fucketbucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's 98th birthday but he tells everyone not to celebrate it. </p>
<p>So of course Tony goes all out. </p>
<p>Peter too, but mostly because of Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation-98

Manhattan, New York  
  
July 4th, 2016  


★☆★☆★  


 

  
Today, Steve turned 98 though he told everyone 27, Tony being the fanboy he was refused to say 27, Steve was born in 1918 so being only 27 was impossible.  
 

Sorry Steve.  
  
Before anyone could prepare anything for the day they needed Steve out of the house and distracted, thankfully Sam offered to help with that.  
  
\----  


"Come on old man! You said nothing special for your birthday so you don't get to sleep in."  
  
Steve huffed into his pillow before rolling out of bed. Tony was still in the lab. Typical that he'd forget, a happy birthday kiss would have been nice at least...   
  
Before he knew it he was out the door and running with Sam who had declared they'd take another route today since it was his birthday, and pick up some fireworks on the way back - then they'd have to do something in the gym for a while. Sam was gonna be sore when this was all over.  
  
 ----  
  
Tony had many things to prepare, some of which were for tonight, alone in their bedroom, but for now he needed to do other things.  
  
"Alright Jarvis let's go through our list. Fireworks?" 

**_Prepared for tonight, Sir._ **

"My packages?" 

**_All packages have arrived._ **

"Good, good, ask Pepper to set up, I don't know what half of that stuff is..." 

**_Yes sir, shall I tell Mr. Hogan of your plans today? Perhaps he can help._ **

"I love you J, you're a genius, go ahead-Cake! Cake. How's that coming along?" 

**_I was informed to cancel plans as of yesterday, as young sir wished to make one for Captain Rogers._ **

"Oh, well that's fine, and finally, music?" 

**_I have already downloaded the song you requested sir and will await the Captain's arrival._ **

 

Today looked good so far, this was going to be the best birthday Steve had ever had. He was sure of it, how could it get any better than everything Tony had planned?

  
 ----  
  
"How could it get better than that? It's already three layers each the size of my head!"  
  
"Oh Petey you dull boy, it can get better, just watch."  
  
Peter wanted to make his father a cake, what else could he do with Tony doing everything else? He also bought him a new motorcycle, since his old one was getting to a point where even if Tony and Peter worked together they still wouldn't be able to properly fix it. It was almost as old as Steve. Meanwhile, Wade dumped boxes and boxes of candles and tubes of icing onto the table, grinning under his mask.  
  
"Jesus, how many candles is that?"

"98! Obviously!"  
  
    
  
When they finished, the layers had each of their superhero designs, decorated with 98 candles, and a big red white and blue 98 dead center at the top. Surprisingly it didn't look all that bad.

Beaming proudly at the cake he had made with Wade, "Perfect! Now let's go pick up my dad's motorcycle!"   
  
\----  
  
Steve was sent straight to the gym. "I don't see why I can't at least go say good morning to my husband, Sam." He muttered.  
  
"I said so, that's why you can't, this is my present to you. A good long workout."  
  
"Fine."  
  
\----  
  
When Peter came back there was a man sitting on the counter in their kitchen, seemingly inspecting the cake.  
  
"I'm sorry but... Who are you?" While Peter watched in nervous confusion Wade gasped like an excited child.   
  
"That's the Winter Soldier! Can you sign my ass? - Scratch that! Well, don't, but later, for now, I have a great idea! Fuck this cake." Wade pushed it off the counter while Bucky watched wide-eyed.  
  
"I was just looking for Steve... I haven't seem him in a long time and I wanted to be with him on his birthday." The Soldier said quietly, a bit wary around the men -well maybe boys, Peter looked like a boy, and he couldn't see Wade's face  
  
"Wade! Jesus..." Peter gasped. "I uh, yeah, he's here..."  
  
"No, no Petey! I have a great idea, our cake is nothing now compared to my idea!"  
  
  ----  
  
As for Tony, he was bribing people to replace the usual fireworks with the ones he needed for Steve's birthday.  
  
"Look, I know this is what you do every year but I'm not asking for the whole show, just a couple minutes. Do you know who I am?"   
  
"Yes sir, I know who you are-but this is what we've been doing every year for decades!" It was an older man, Tony gave him a once over, deciding how he'd play his cards.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am, but come on, it's for someone's birthday, he's getting older now... Probably won't have many more birthdays, fought in the war even, and it would mean a lot to him." Stark's voice softened and he got a bit teary eyed, sighing as he looked away. "I'm sorry for wasting your time..."  
  
"Wait-" Score.   
"I guess we can change it up a bit for him. Have them brought here within the hour and I'll clear a few extra minutes." The man said gently as he patted Tony's shoulder.  
  
\----  
  
"Sam I'm drenched in sweat! Please at least give me a little break, I need something to eat." Steve was begging now, having been trapped in the gym for at least three hours now and with his metabolism he wouldn't be surprised if his stomach really did begin to eat itself.  
  
"Fine, since you asked so nicely, I guess we can. Shower and go to the screen room, I'll bring lunch and we can eat during a movie." Sam suggested, beginning to run out of ideas to keep Steve from seeing anyone's plans.  
  
  
In only twenty minutes Sam had brought food and set up a movie when Steve walked in and the national anthem began playing, earning Sam a glare, who was laughing his ass off.  
  
"Very funny Sam, you can turn it off now, Jarvis." Steve muttered as he walked across the screen room and sat next to Sam. 

"As you wish Captain." Jarvis' voice rang through the room as the music quieted.  
  
Sam's laughter finally died down and he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes as he shook his head. "N-No that wasn't me! I wish I'd thought of that first though, because that was amazing."  
  
 ----  
  
Tony arrived back at the tower, going to his son's door and opening it, only to have it quickly shut. "Not now, Dad!"

He called out, furrowing his brow as he tried opening the door again only to find it locked.  
  
"It's me, why can't I come in?"   
  
"Busy! We're busy! We'll be ready for Dad's birthday soon." 


End file.
